Julian Bernardino's Two Ape Escape 2 Preview Clips
Here are two preview clips of Card Escape 2 by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Jimmy *Baby (Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Piptochi *Cards (Alice in Wonderland) as The Apes *Tallulah (Tickety Toc) as Natalie Transcript *Narrator: Go and capture twelve characters! They should do the trick! (the Ninja Hideout is shown) *Fievel Mousekewitz: Here I come! (runs through the temple to hit two bees to get some coins, but uses his remote control and car to drive and scare a character named Horror away, then manages to capture Horror, also kidnaps Adventure, and hits another bee to get some coins. As he gets some coins using his remote control car, he controls his car through a hole to wake up Fantasy, who wakes up, and runs around, but gets caught too. Fievel manages to capture BJ and Baby Bop, but dives in the water, then succeeds in capturing Barney. As he swims along and lowers the drawbridge, he captures Scoop, and climbs out of the water, and runs across. He goes in pursuit and captures Muck and goes through the hallway. By using his car to wake up and scare Dizzy, Fievel captures Dizzy too, and enters another area to collect more coins, but hits a barrel to open a door. He runs upstairs, and manages to capture Rolley, but grabs more coins, and manages to capture Lofty. He goes around to collect some coins while hitting enemies, hits a switch to lower a platform, and captures Travis, but lowers the drawbridge to get across, and manages to defeat an enemy to grab some coins. Fievel manages to kidnap Djali) Yeah! *Narrator: Mission accomplished! *Tallulah: That's the spirit! You've captured all twelve characters! Transcript *Narrator: Go and capture eight characters! They should do the trick! (the Snowball Mountain is shown) *Fievel Mousekewitz: Let's go! (runs down the stairs and starts a long steep climb and defeats an owl to grab a five star. He continues to make his way up the side of the mountain and defeats another owl and grabs five coins and a five star. He makes up the bank and goes in pursuit of a shooting gun character named Trigger and manages to catch him with his net. He goes in pursuit and captures another character named Nutsy with his net while grabbing four coins and defeats another owl to grab two more coins. He runs back to where he was and goes through a tunnel to defeat some penguins to get ten coins and a ten star and grabs another character named Shere Khan with his net) *(Fievel runs up a mountain and hops onto a tree going round and collects more coins by defeating enemies. He climbs upward and grabs another character named Chief) *Fievel Mousekewitz: Gotcha! (rushes along a bridge, only to fall down, but collects more coins and stars from enemies and presents by breaking them opening, and now does the same thing by climbing back to the top over again. He defeats more enemies and collects more coins and another star and grabs another character named Phillip with his net. He collects four coins from another enemy and continues defeating two more penguins and grabs some more coins. He shoots a sleigh carrying another character named Lock and captures him) You're mine! (speeds onto another side of the mountain and rides a motorbike all around the area, defeating more enemies, and capturing another character Shock with his net, and speeds onward onto another side of the mountain. He takes a look around and goes in pursuit and catches another character named Barrel with his net and has captured all eight characters) Yes! *Narrator: Mission accomplished! *Tallulah: Hot banana! You've captured all eight characters! Category:Julian Bernardino